


Use your words

by PrettyBoyTom



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Mianite season 1, Minecraft (Video Game), Realm of Mianite - Fandom
Genre: And Tom be looking like a caprisun, Dianite is thristy, Gods don't need money, M/M, Pole Dancing, Realm of Mianite, Set in Season 1, The squad gets drunk in the strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBoyTom/pseuds/PrettyBoyTom
Summary: Tom is a reckless boy who keeps praying to his god for new tools and Dianite is starting to get annoyed. He wants something in return that he can use, just some diamonds aren't going to cut in anymore. Seeing Tom work the stripper pole in Tucker's new nightclub gives Dianite an idea of what he wants for making Tom new equipment.
Relationships: Lord Dianite/Tom Syndicate, lord dianite/synhd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Use your words

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: according to satanism, you always need verbal consent from your partner.
> 
> Set in season 1, all characters treated as real, the streamers themselves are NOT involved ♥

_II_JERiiCHO_II was slain by SynHD using Dianite’s Revenge_

“Aawh YEAH! I win, and with me last hit as well.” Tom proudly folds his arms across his chest. “That was well worth breaking me sword over, gimme the diamonds you promised me, Tucker!”

From the communicator in Tom’s pocket sounds the pained voice of his beaten opponent. “Come to my house, Tom, and I’ll give ‘em to you. 10 diamonds was it?” 

“10 whole diamonds, yup! D’you have any book and quills lying around as well? I need one to make a prayer and your house is on the way to the temple anyways.”

“Sure, I’ll throw in a book ‘n quill, free of charge.” Sighs the mianitee.

The dianitee jokingly blows a kiss meant for Tucker, “yeaaaaah thank you!”

\--------------------------

“uhu, dear Dianite- no no, that ain’t it. ‘My lord’… yes, that’s better.” Tom thinks out loud as he starts writing down his prayer for a new sword.

_My Lord, the sword you gave to me to avenge you has sadly broken. I pray to you to ask you for a new sword to defend your honour with. Yours truly, Tom._

Tom closes the book and throws it into the fire burning on the alter alongside the ten diamonds he won. “That should do it!” He turns around and exits the temple, the hot dry atmosphere of the nether hits him in the face like a brick wall. “One day I’ll lose my eyebrows to the heat here, I swear!” mutters the zombie man as he parkours his way back to the portal.

\-------------------------

A few days later, Tom is rudely awoken by a scraping metallic sound. He sits up and reaches for the iron replacement sword besides his bed, but the sight before him makes him freeze. 

“W-well hello there, my Lord!” He can barely manage to stutter out as he sees Dianite’s form standing at the foot of his bed, scraping a newly enchanted diamond sword across Tom’s stone floor, leaving a scratched trace.

A deep voice sounds, “I can’t be making swords all willy-nilly, Tom. These are intricate weapons, with even more detailed spells to enchant them.” Dianite takes another step towards the bed, the rising sun behind him giving him an even more powerful aura. Tom sits up and shuffles backwards, nodding profusely. 

“Uhu I understand that! I will make sure to take great care of this one!” 

Dianite places the sword on the bed, leaning forwards and looking Tom in the eyes. “Next time you need a new tool, weapon, piece of armour, or even just a small favour, I’m going to ask for more than just monetary payment from you, do you get that, pretty boy?” With wide eyes, Tom nods yes. “I can’t hear you.” Dianite grins at him. Tom swallows, “Y-yes, my Lord."

“That’s my boy” Dianite steps back, “We will speak again later.” And he disappears, the sunlight momentarily blinding Tom.

The man breathes out slowly and blinks. “What just happened?”

\---------------------------

Tom is tending to his chickens as he sees Sonja approaching his island. “Hi Tom! So uuhhh whatcha up to, huh?” She floats up to him with her boat.

“Well hello there, Sonja!” The zombie man climbs out of his chicken pit and dusts some feathers out of his hair. “As you can see, I am busy with some chickens here, get myself the levels to get a better enchantment on me diamond pants.” He points at the leather pants he is currently wearing.

Sonja leans her arm on the side of her boat towards Tom and smirks. “If you wanna have some fun tomorrow, me and Tucker built ourselves a little nightclub where we can all hang out, get wasted, and have a bit of fun. Jordan said he’s coming, how ‘bout you, hmm?” She wiggles her eyebrows.

Tom checks his experience level. “I’m not sure on that, I am really busy getting exp before the next purge.” Sonja rolls her eyes. “Dude, just ask your god! That’s the kinda stuff they’re good at. Dianite can totally hook you with some good swag.”

Tom thinks back to his encounter with Dianite the week before and what the god told him. What could he even mean with ‘more than just monetary payment’? A mission maybe, or some murder?

“Are you actually thinking right now? That’s a first!” Sonja sits laughing in her boat.

Tom looks to her, “I’ve got to make sure I don’t ask Dianite for unnecessary things! Got to stay on his good side, you know?” How bad could Dianite’s payment request really be? “But you’re right, I can just ask him for new pants. So a party at Tucker’s place tomorrow?”

“Yup! Doors open around 9, and you better dress appropriately, wink wink.” Sonja sails off, leaving Tom to think some more about his decision. 

“Well,” He picks a feather from his hair, “at least I have feathers enough for prayer books.”

\---------------------

_My lord, after a little incident involving a creeper and some skeletons, I ended up losing my beloved diamond leggings. I pray to you now to ask you for a new pair with the same enchantments as you were able to put on them before. Yours truly, Tom._

Tom drops off his prayer before he goes to the party at Tucker’s. He has no idea what to expect, not yet having seen this nightclub Sonja had told him about. The leather pants he’s wearing are extra uncomfortable in the hot nether, as he tries his best to make it back to the portal in the overly tight pants. “Time to see how drunk we can get.” He says to himself as he takes the portal to Tucker’s house.

“Hey, Tom! You’re not late!” Sonja greets him as he steps out through the portal. She offers him a drink.

Tom looks around, as Sonja leads him to a new room in the other mianitee’s house. It’s a fully furnished strip club, complete with pole and strobing lights. “Ok I was ready for a lot of things, but I was not expecting an actual strip club.” Tom says as he bursts into laughter. 

Tucker walks up to him and puts an arm around the dianitee’s shoulders. “So, how’d ya like it?” He leads Tom further into the club. Jordan is pouring himself a drink behind the bar. “Want me to pour you one too, Tucker?” 

“Yes please!” He lets go of Tom’s shoulder and walks to the bar to receive his drink. Tom shrugs and lifts his drink at his friends. “Bottoms up!”

Not much later everyone is beyond tipsy and the music is absolutely slapping. “So I’m guessin’… that that pole is strong enough to hold me?” Tom says and grins at Tucker. The other man snickers, “Definitely, since it can hold me.”

Swaying his hips, Tom struts up to the pole to the best of his drunk capability. Jordan is already losing it at that point, seeing his friend make his best attempt at a sexy walk. To the beat of the music, Tom is working the pole like a pro. Despite his drunk state he is surprisingly good at it, or maybe it is because he’s drunk. We will never know. 

Meanwhile in Hell, Dianite just received Tom’s prayer for a new pair of heavily enchanted diamond leggings. “Looks like my favourite needs a new pair of pants from me. What am I, his sugar daddy?” The god sits down on his sofa and closes his eyes, “Time to see what my boy is up to right now.”

The sight he gets is unexpected but not unwelcome. Dianite sees Tom work his body on what can only be a stripper pole, while his friends are watching, all four of them are tremendously drunk. Does Tom really think he can get away with this? The god chuckles darkly. Time to pay him a visit. Right about now.

The lights in the strip club continue strobing and the music keeps thumping as Dianite appears at the bar, sitting on one of the bar stools with a drink in hand, watching his champion dirty dance around a pole. It takes Tom a long minute before he notices his god is watching him. As soon as Dianite sees that Tom has noticed him, time stops. Dianite gets up and leisurely walks to his champion who is fully aware of what’s happening but finds himself unable to move. “Well well, looks like we’ve found a talent of yours that can serve as perfect payment for the new piece of armour you need me to make for you.” Dianite cups Tom’s face in his hand as he checks his watch on the other before looking at Tom again. “See you in an hour or so, pretty boy.”

Dianite is gone, time starts up again, and Tom falls flat on his face. “All right, time to go home for you.” Jordan drags Tom up, slinging the other man’s arm around his shoulder. “I’ll make sure Tom gets home safely, but uhh, we should do this more often.” The captain drags Tom along with him as they leave the nightclub, Tom tries to protest but Jordan is too strong.

\------------------------

It takes Jordan nearly an hour to get Tom from Tucker’s place to his own island, mostly because there is only one boat and Tom can neither swim nor paddle, so Jordan had to push the damn thing across. “You owe a clean, non-smelly outfit now, Tom.” Jordan grunts as he lifts Tom into his bed. “Sure sure, mister sparkly pants.” Tom grumbles. Jordan shakes his head and leaves. 

Tom can hear Jordan taking a boat from one of the chests at his dock. The captain has barely sailed off before Tom is suddenly stone cold sober, and the familiar surroundings of his own bedroom have been replaced by an unfamiliar space. He looks around, taking in his new surroundings. He seems to be in an office of some kind, definitely in the nether judging by the hot and heavy atmosphere and the distant cry of a ghast. There is a sturdy dark oak desk with tools he’s never seem before, a red velvet sofa, many bookcases filled to the brim with books of which the titles are in some strange language he cannot read, but his attention is pulled towards a stripper pole in the middle of the room. It looks out of place, as if it was recently added to the office without much thought.

“Hello, Tom.” Dianite’s deep voice sounds from behind the zombie.

Tom turns around to face his god and is greeted by the handsome man wearing a messy business suit, the top buttons of his dress shirt already undone and his tie hangs loosely around his neck. “H-hello, my Lord.”

Dianite calmly walks past Tom and sits down on the sofa. He gestures to the pole in front of him. “Well, pretty boy, what are you waiting for?” Out of thin air, a whiskey glass appears in Dianite’s hand and the god takes a sip as he watches his champion take tentative steps towards the pole. Hesitantly, Tom touches the cold metal. “Are you shy, Tom?” 

“I-I guess?” He has no idea what the fuck is happing right now, but he can guess what is going to happen when he looks at his god, or more specifically, at the bulge in his god’s pants. Dianite sees Tom looking at him and chuckles. “Don’t be shy, baby. The night will be long enough to get to know each other.” As Dianite says this, music silently starts playing in the background and slowly gets louder. Tom looks at his God sitting across from him and he can’t deny he is one of the hottest men he’s ever seen. 

Taking the mental leap of faith, Tom starts his seductive pole dancing. Dianite’s dark eyes are following his every move. The heat of the nether quickly gets to Tom, who is still wearing his tight black leather pants and white button-up. “If you’re feeling hot there’s no shame in taking off some clothing.” Dianite comments as he takes another sip of his whiskey. This time with zero hesitation, the white button-up is swiftly discarded, but Tom decides to keep the pants on for now as they show of his ‘assets’. This gains him a hum of approval.

Dianite watches Tom dance around the pole for another moment before something in him snaps and he can’t stand to just watch anymore. He walks up to Tom as he shrugs of his jacket and undoes the remaining few buttons of his shirt. Tom freezes when he sees his almost shirtless god halt right in front of him. “I have quite the issue I think you can help me with, baby.” Dianite drops his shirt on the floor and then puts his hands on Tom’s waist before pulling him towards him by his belt loops. The god is at least a foot taller than his champion and has no issue manhandling him. “Would you like to help me out?” The god whispers in Tom’s ear as he grinds against him. Tom trembles. “Use your words, baby.”

“Y-yes.” Tom barely manages to stutter.

“Good boy.” Dianite kisses Tom’s neck as he leads him backwards, pushing him to a door that hadn’t been there before. The door opens as they approach, not that Tom noticed. He whines as Dianite stops kissing him and then he finally notices the change of scenery. They are now in what can only be Dianite’s bedroom. A large canopy bed stands against the back wall, there is fairly empty desk in one of the corners, and a closet in the opposite. 

“Although your ass looks amazing in them, I’m going to need you to take off these pants.” With shaking hands, Tom tries to take of the leather pants, which proves to be an impossible task in his current state. “I’ll help you, baby.” The god has barely finished his sentence as Tom’s pants disappear off his legs and reappear neatly folded on the desk. Tom shivers at the display of magic. “Much better.”

Tom pouts at Dianite, “I feel a little underdressed now.” He comments softly, proud of himself for not stuttering. Dianite moves his hands from Tom’s waist to his ass. The god smirks, “That is a sharp observation, let’s change that then.” Tom then feels the god’s hot skin against his own. He also feels that his god is not wearing any underwear anymore either, and neither is he. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

\--------------------------------

The shrill sound of a ghast’s cry awakes Tom the following morning. Naked and confused, the man sits up to the best of his ability, his thighs are sore and adorned by the occasional bite mark and bruise. He immediately sees that he’s alone, no Dianite in sight. His clothes are on a neat stack on the desk together with a note.

_You can find me in my office, but be warned, it isn’t right outside the door. Any one of my demons should be able to show you to me. -Dianite_

As Tom gets dressed he checks his communicator’s message feed. 3 missed calls from Sonja and a handful of messages. Shit, they were supposed to go slime hunting today. Quickly, he fixes his shirt and walks out of the door into a hallway. There is one demon walking there. “Uhm, excuse me. Could you, uuh, could you show me to Dianite’s office?” The zombie man asks unsurely. “Of course sir, follow me please.” The demon leads Tom through countless halls before they reach an ornate door. “Lord Dianite will be right through here.” The demon bows and leaves. Tom swallows nervously and knocks on the door. “Come in.”

On the other side of the door, Tom sees the god look at him from behind his desk, quill in hand. “Good morning, Tom. Did you sleep well?”

“Y-yeah. I did.” Tom closes the door behind him and walks towards the desk.

“Here are your leggings, as promised.” Dianite places a new pair of diamond leggings on the desk. “I hope we can agree that any following prayers can be, let’s call it, paid in the same way as last night.” Tom sits down on the desk and leans on his hand towards Dianite, “Oh I can agree with that, just let me know when you need me.” 

The god smugly looks at Tom, “So anytime, you’d say?”


End file.
